


Board Meeting Baby

by moon_opals



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No one can tell you no when you're the boss, Not even the meddling board, Scrooge is a doting father, Which is why they didn't say single thing when he brought the kids decades later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: Scrooge and his executive board rarely got along, but there was a reason why they didn't have anything to say when he brought three, rambunctious children along.The last time he did it didn't end with as much destruction.





	Board Meeting Baby

 

Santiago Reyes preferred the comforts of his uptown office.

These comforts included his desk, his table, his vending machine, his secretary, and the fifteen-minute drive to and from home. The last was consequentially vain of him, he knew, but he was of the opinion that his office was far more aesthetically pleasing compared to the titanium-cinder block rock that was a rock blotch on the puny if usually lovely island.

Scrooge McDuck was not the sort of man to hold a board meeting where he didn’t want to. He was known to avoid such meetings if he could, which was frequently, and preferred to meet at his expressed approval, a habit that had become exceedingly rare in the past five months.

The decision to make the forty-minute drive to the Money Bin was not made easily. He, Alcides, and Frankie made the terrible drive from the safety of their offices, and settled into preparation for what was to come.

Santiago prepared the balance sheets. Alcides took upon the income statements. Frankie bit down into the cash flow statement, right eye twitching at the numbers. He felt for the slightly younger buzzard. It must be difficult, so recently incorporated into the board.

“What do you think he’ll say this time?”

“I’m not sure.” Santiago answered, “He isn’t the type of man to give excuses, just answers and demands, but,” he sighed as he straightened the balance sheets on the table while Frankie prepared the presentation along the wall, “he has been…distracted as of lately. My secretary has informed me all calls from my office have been put on indefinite hold.”

Alcides sniffed loudly, “As you may know why.”

“Alcides,” Santiago warned.

Frankie’s turned to stare wide eyed at them, “What?”

“Oh you know,” Alcides straightened his papers on the table, “it seems he has become reacquainted with an old friend from his prospector days,” he sent a chilled glare down the table, “we’ve discussed this, Santiago.”

“As I am well aware, Alcides.”

“And what did you say about the rumors?”

“I said it was best to ignore them.” That alone did not sway Alcides, “It would only fan the flames if he or any of us gave comment, and we don’t want the flames to grow.”

“Why are we worried about flames,” Frankie dug through his suitcase.

Alcides sneered, “As long as Mr. McDuck stays true, we may not have to,” and even quieter, “fortunately, we may not have to worry about this matter today.”

“Fortunately.” Santiago glowered in Alcides’ direction, “Let us focus our attentions on what is important.”

“And this is not important?”

“It is not relevant.”

“And who are you to say it is not relevant?”

Santiago sighed, “It is not pertinent to financial business, and knowing Mr. McDuck,” a dark tremor passed along his beak, “if we were to bring it up, it’d make him even more adamant. It is best to let it pass its natural course, and as it did not come to fruition previously, we can be safe assured it will not _now_.”

Alcides glared tightly. His right eye bulged as if it would shoot right out of its socket. He sighed, collected his papers, and faced Frankie, “It’s a waste to flatter him. Be direct, blunt, and to the point, he respects that.”

“Yes, yes, I am well aware of it.”

 _“Duckworth, inform Quackmore Ah’d like ta' take a look at the books for the renovations.”_ A powerful timbre of Scottish origin drummed to the meeting room, _“Please remind Matilda and Hortense we’ll be visiting this afternoon.”_

_“Yes, Mr. McDuck.”_

The door opened. Scrooge entered, and a deathly silence ensued.

Scrooge huffed as he dropped his luggage to his right. He sat at the head of the table, deep scowled, and ready to work.

Santiago flinched.

Alcides’ mouth was left agape.

Frankie stared bright eyed, a nervous grin passed on his lips. He wasn’t able to identify immediately what was wrong, but knew something was not quite right.

Three sets of eyes fell on Scrooge’s chest, unable to turn away.

“ ‘Suppose it’s that time of the day.” Scrooge pointed to the oversized projection screen behind the three men, “Ah don’t have all day.”

“What is that?” Alcides’ muttered, scandalized.

“What is what?”

“That.” He repeated, gesturing hotly at Scrooge’s chest, “What is that thing hanging around your chest?”

Scrooge frowned, glanced down, then back at up wearing the most obvious expression on his face, “Ah don’t know what ye’ talkin’ ‘bout, it’s just a baby.”

“And may I ask why is there a baby hanging around your neck,” Santiago asked.

“It isn’t a baby.” Frustrated, Scrooge shifted the wrap the child was carefully swaddled in, “It’s my baby, and her name is Opal. She’ll be joining us from now on.”

As if this was the cue for introductions, the small infant cooed loudly for all to hear. To his horror, Santiago saw a pair of tiny, little fingers reach for Scrooge.

Scrooge’s obstinate scowl cracked under gentle smiles and warm eyes as he cooed gleefully in return, “There she is, me wee bairn, now, now, say hello to the Executive Board, yes, yes, ye’ll be comin’ with Poppa from now on, won’t ye?”

“I suppose this explains your frequent absences, sir.”

“Yes, Mr. -,” Scrooge peered curiously at him, “may Ah ask which one are ye, Condor is it?”

“Frankie Condor, yes.” He smiled at the baby, “Congratulations, sir.”

“Thank ye.” His scowl returned, “Now, that’s out of the way, let’s get on with this.”

Santiago stared at his downcast reflection on the table. When he raised his head, his flabbergasted irises met with Alcides’ incensed pair glowering back at him.

Her preferred not think of what his call to his secretary would sound like. 

* * *

 

“Mr. McDuck.”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

Scrooge looked up from his task, “Isn’t it obvious?”

“I wish it wasn’t, sir.”

“She needsto be changed.” He flicked his chin towards them, “And Ah’m listening, ye said what about the renovations?”

Alcides’ straightened his tie, “I said there was no need for the amount of money spent for the renovations of the mansion.”

“Ah did say renovations.” He lifted Opal’s tiny feet, gently wiping the poop off of her bottom, “It was for the nursery.”

“Nursery?”

“Yes, nursery.” He flinched at the odor, “Me darlin’, Ah must say, this formula makes ye a monster.”

The child’s giggles grated on his ears. Alcides' teeth grinded loudly, “Sir, you must say, the funds used for this nursery are atrocious.”

“Ah, yes, yes.” He said dismissively, “But do ye have any ideas how many revenge curses and diabolical plans have crossed me head over the past ten years?”

“I doubt these curses and plans cost $250,765.75.”

“Who knows?” He powdered the baby’s bottom, “Ah don’t know what it’s going to be like in the future if Ah keep going the way I do. Ah might have tae’ start some kind of magical defense.”

Alcides sat down quietly, “You had to hire Von Drake for this?”

“Certainly, Von Drake is a man out of time, beyond time.” He scrutinized the standing man, “Not like Ah’d expect ye to understand it.”

“And why is that?” Alcides drawled, “An infant doesn’t need so much protection.”

“Aye, she does.” He strapped the diaper and cooed proudly, but Alcides glared at the steady gleam over the man’s gaze, the warning that didn’t need to be said aloud, “When her poppa’s Scrooge McDuck.”

He sucked in a sharp breath, “Moving on, may we discuss the revenue reports, Mr. Reyes.”

“Yes.” Santiago coughed, “Lets hurry, there’s much to discuss.”

Scrooge’s crooked brow lifted slightly, “Ah’m not surprised.”

A self-proclaimed man of cleverness and crippling astuteness, Alcides was at a loss for his next action. Scrooge’s penetrative gaze mocked him, tested him as he divulged critically in the statements they prepared for the meting. He listened carefully, making harsh comments when he felt necessary – rapid defense of specific purchases, and harshness slipped into tenderness whenever the child was concerned.

The quick spasms from unforgiving businessman to doting father was baffling, maddening, and potentially dangerous.

“Light o’ my life, don’t drool on Poppa’s coat.”

* * *

“Something needs to be done quickly.”

Frankie didn’t understand what was so wrong.

“Alcides, there isn’t much we can do.” Santiago massaged his temples, “The child is here, there isn’t more to be done.”

“So you say!” Alcides passed back and forth, forth and back, his hands twisted anxiously, “A lot of things can be done.”

Santiago dismissed him with a roll of his eyes, “We’re talking about a child, Alcides. Scrooge isn’t going to announce the baby’s birth, but surely, reporters are going to notice.”

“I don’t see the problem.” Frankie packed his things into the suitcase, “I think it’s…progressive for him have brought her here, to think she may take over one day.”

Alcides growled, “I highly doubt it.”

“It’s certainly possible, bringing her to board meetings, saying it’s going to be something we’ll get used to.” Frankie frowned at each of them, speaking softly, “It’s just a baby, Alcides -,”

“Just a baby!”

“And he isn’t the only one doing it.” Frankie added, “Flintheart Glomgold brought his own daughter to a diamond mining expedition, and I don’t think she’s much older than little Opal.”

“He also had a nanny,” Alcides huffed.

Santiago cocked his head debatably, “And what of the Rockerducks?

“The young heir recently had a daughter of his own.” Frankie explained testily. This was information they should have acquired far earlier, “He and his bride welcomed a daughter into the family a few weeks ago.”

Santiago leaned back in his chair, fingers tapping softly against each other, “Excellent points, Frankie, but Mr. McDuck’s scandalous circumstances have made this…complicated.”

“Exceptionally so.”

“Can anyone inform me before he returns?”

Santiago nodded, and Alcides sniffed, “His old acquaintance was a harlot in Dawson City…the Klondike.”

“My sources say she was a dancehall girl at a saloon.”

“She drugged him and robbed him.”

“Maybe, he's into that kind of stuff,” Frankie whispered, “I’ve read articles about it.”

“About what?”

“About certain activities couples indulge in.” He closed his suitcase, “I find it extremely interesting. Human sexuality is a marvel.”

Alcides glared, “We are not dealing with a mere human. This is Scrooge McDuck, and when this gets out,” he pinched the skin between his eyes, “consider the damage to his reputation.”

“He already seemed to have damaged his reputation.” Frankie shrugged, “He is known for his terrible temper, unyielding obstinacy, and savvy business skills…I doubt the fact he has produced an illegitimate child will do much harm to him that he hasn’t done already.”

“Do you think this will help?” Alcides slammed his hands on the table. The roar of the projector drowned his heavy breathing, “It is our job to protect Mr. McDuck’s best self-interests.”

“And his daughter isn’t?”

His cold glare sent a tremor up his spine, “No.”

“You can do what you like, sir.” Frankie said quietly, “But I think this is one battle you cannot win. The Hippie Movement is in full swing, and it is not unheard of for unwed mothers and fathers to take charge in raising their children these days.”

Alcides slid into his chair, “Damn hippies. We cannot allow Mr. McDuck to be associated with them.”

“And he won’t,” Santiago declared.

“How do you know?”

Frankie stood from his chair, “He’s a capitalist, and one of the greatest known to the world. He represents everything they hate,” he thought for a moment, “most of the things they hate," he turned around with a bored sigh,"this meeting has been adjourned.”

“I must say,” Santiago placed his papers into his briefcase, “you are in a hurry, Mr. Condor.”

“Well, Reyes.” He grinned as he looked back at their mildly interested and disinterred faces, “My wife and children are waiting for me. We’re going to Funso’s Funzone!”

He ran out the door, leaving his two colleagues dumbfounded.

Santiago blinked at Alcides, “What is a Funso?”

“I don’t know.” He glared at his briefcase, shutting it with a definite click, “But I hate it.”

* * *

Opal kicked.

“Ah know, my darlin’.” Scrooge strapped the belt around and under the baby seat, “Ready ta’ go, ready ta’ sleep, but we’ll be at Auntie Hortense’s soon.’

He grunted as he readjusted the strap. This never did get easier.

Duckworth stood to the side, watching carefully as his employer struggled with the seat belt, “Mr. McDuck, do you require assistance?”

“Nah, nah, Ah donnae any help.” He grunted and pushed the metal into the slot, and cackled when it clicked – locked, “Good riddance ta’ ye!”

Opal giggled, legs kicking towards him, suddenly excited.

“Ye ready to make noise, are ye?” He sat beside her, and stared across the seat, “And did ye’ have fun watchin?”

Quackmore shrugged, “It was more comical than I was expecting the work day to be,” he smiled at Opal, “but it’s also far more cuter than I expected too. Nice to meet you, Opal.”

He offered his finger to her, and laughed when she took hold of it, “Yes, I’m your Uncle Quackmore.”

“Not married yet.”

“Will be soon.” His stare flickered to Scrooge, “And what of you and Miss O’Gilt?”

Scrooge huffed, “There isn’t anything to say.” He glared guardedly at his soon to be brother-in-law, “My board nearly had a heart attack when they saw her, and with her being in the Andes for the unforeseeable future, I

Opal craned her head to look at Scrooge.

“Here ya’ daddy, don’t ya’?” Quackmore eased back into his seat, “It’s amazing that the cheapest, stingiest, most miserly, turnip-squeezingest, penny-pinching tightwad on Earth could help create a precious, darling, adorable, and divine little creature as you.”*

She giggled and coughed. Scrooge raised his head for that, and started to dig into the diaper bag.

“Ah didn’t want to use this in the meeting.” He placed the pump above her mouth, “Ta’ think what else they’d have to say. Was positive Vultur was about to have a heart attack right then and there.”

“Can they do anything about it?”

She fought him for several moments, “No, they can’t,” he pumped gently, relaxing as her breathing eased, “but that doesn’t meant they won’t try to convince me other wise.”

“I don’t know why you decided to get a board.”

“Ah need to make sure Ah’m not wasting money, to make sure it’s circulating as it should.” He counted each pump, “Ah know they don’t like the sound of her.”

What they thought of the baby and her mother didn’t faze Scrooge in the slightest. Quackmore had never seen a man, as more in love with a child, not even his father was as tender with Daphne when she hatched.

But after all, Daphne’s extraordinary luck had soothed the majority of his parents’ fears.

“Boot’ it doesn’t hurt to give her an early lesson about business,” he returned the pump to its diaper bag, “an’ who knows, she may want to run her poppa’s financial empire some day.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“A possibility.” The future was a long way from the present, “But we just want her to be happy…that’s all…and healthy too.”

“But…”

“Boot’ Ah donnae think it’d hurt to learn early about earning your money fair and square, and the work need ta’ become a success.”

“That’s extremely thoughtful of you.” Quackmore glanced down and softened his tone, “Extremely thoughtful. I think she’s going to be fine, even if it’s a bit too soon to say.”

Scrooge peeked over her head, “She’s asleep?”

“Yep.”

“Good.” He grinned and reclined in his chair, “She was never going ta’ go down for her twelve o’clock, but Ah hate the board and their meeting.”

Had they been drinkers, they would’ve drunk to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> * The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: The New Laird of Castle McDuck. It's taken word from word, and it's hilarious. His ancestors were proud of it. Scrooge would be proud of it too.


End file.
